JUNTANDO CORAZONES
by princesitamoonserena
Summary: Cuando no puedes decirle a esa persona todo lo que sientes siempre aparecen esos cupidos que llegan para ayudarte, la pregunta es "APROVECHARIAS LA OPORTUNIDAD" S&D por fin arriba cap 4 y 5
1. DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

Hola!!!!!!! Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que sailor moon no me pertenece ni sus personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko y que solo los tome prestados para llevarles a ustedes esta historia de mi loca cabeza n____n les mando muchos saludos a todos y espero les guste

---------------------------- SERENA & DARIEN--------------------------------

**JUNTANDO CORAZONES**

Esta historia comienza en los videojuegos Crow un sitio donde los chicos de preparatoria y universidad iban a pasar el tiempo pues había juegos y una cafetería, en una mesa de ahí se encontraban 5 chicas muy conocidas del lugar eran las Sailors, ese apodo les pusieron pues siempre estaban juntas y se apoyaban mutuamente, ellas eran Ami Mizuno, la chica mas inteligente de todo el colegio Mujen y la mas seria, Lita Kino la chica mas fuerte de todo el colegio, mejor cocinera y la mas enamoradiza que pudiera existir, Rei Hino la chica mas seria que tenia un carácter muy peculiar y explosivo por así decirlo, Mina Aino la chica mas alocada y divertida que pudiera existir para ella todo era diversión y comer, y por ultimo estaba Serena Tsukino la chica mas tierna y sencilla aunque también era alocada como Mina. Todas eran bellísimas y cada una poseía un ángel diferente, el de Serena era el mas puro y soñador que pudiera haber, y ese dia las Sailors estaban platicando y bebiendo unas malteadas. Mina: -con la manos en forma de suplica y con ojos de cordero degollado- por favoooooor……. Chicas hay que hacer algo, nos vamos a graduar de la prepa siiiiiiii, ya cumplimos con soportar a los maestros , hacer la tarea, levantarme a las 8

Lita: - interrumpiendo - mina en primera nunca hacías tareas y en segunda eso de levantarte a las 8 si entrabamos a las 7 por eso siempre faltabas a la primera clase u____u- mina solo agachaba la mirada-

Ami: yo apoyo a mina es tiempo de hacer algo loco no creen – decía la mas inteligente del grupo-

Todas: Que????????????

Rei: Ami como, pero, estem…… en que me perdí, tu estas apoyando a mina – con los ojos abiertos como plato-

Lita: - tocando su frente- debes de sentirte mal verdad- Ami no podía esta mas roja-

Rei: pero pues creo que tienen razón debemos de festejar que por fin salimos de ahi no crees serena – mostrándole a su amiga una cara de enojada-

Serena: …………….

Rei: olle tu tonta donde andas – sacudiendo a su amiga de un lado a otro-

Serena: mmm... he!!!!! Dicen algo chicas

Todas: u___u´ -con gotitas en la cabeza-

Serena: chicas creen que algún dia encontrare al chico indicado , este, es decir al chico que sea mi novio- sonrojada-

Mina: vamos serena si media escuela quiere andar contigo, y si no tienes novio es por que no quieres

Rei: eso es cierto, deberías de ser menos tonta y hacerle caso a un chico que te guste hay muchos en la escuela haciendo fila – dándole un pequeño codazo a su amiga como burla- o que creen ustedes chicas – mirando a Ami y Lita que se mantenía al margen de la conversación

Ami: no se, yo apoyo a Serena si quiere esperarse, además hay cosas mas importantes como el estu… - no termino de completar su frase pues sus amigas ya la miraban con cara de enojo- no se – y se encogió de hombros –

Lita; es cierto eso, que se espere no le valla a pasar lo mismo que me paso a mi con mi superior o mi exnovio o …..

Mina: ya, ya . Lita mejor guarda tus historias de amor por que así no ayudas a Serena y solo la vas a traumar ok.- la castaña solo agacha la cabeza resigna pero era la verdad, hablar de su vida amorosa era estar todo el día ahí y terminarían llorando –

Serena: yo creo que un dia va a llegar alguien indicado para mi – se levanta de la silla y recarga sus manos en la mesa- y se que lo reconoceré inmediatamente

En esos mismos momentos en otra mesa no muy lejos de ellas se encontraban 2 amigos platicando.

Andrew: vamos Darien, yo no creo que siempre vallas a estar solo , debes de encontrar a esa mujer que te enamore.

Darien: lo siento pero no Andrew creo que por ahora no la voy a encontrar, además no sabes como son las mujeres de ahora – voltea a la otra mesa donde las chicas estaban y centra su mirada en la rubia que se encontraba de pie-

Andrew: - viendo hacia donde miraba su amigo- Darien por favor no empieces, no molestes a mi angelito

Darien: - al oir eso voltea con cara de pocos amigos- TU!! Angelito – con tono despectivo-

Andrew: je je este…… Sip Serena es mi angelito n___n

Darien: Andrew dime la verdad –parandose y apoyando sus manos – te gusta Serena -__-

Andrew: valla – con cara divertida- ahora es Serena y no cabeza de chorlito – Darien lo ve esperando la respuesta.- y no , no me gusta, ella es como mi hermanita, aunque…….

Darien: aunque que?? Ya dime – con un tono preocupado-

Andrew:debo admitir que es muy bella pero…. a todo esto Darien por que te pones asi, pareces novio celoso – Andrew solo reia ante lo que el pensaba había descubierto de su amigo-

Darien: este… yoooo, claro que no, pero eso de que la quieres como hermana no lo creo – decía esto muy serio el pelinegro -

Andrew: es la verdad, creeme que si no me gustara pues….. ya sabes creo que estuviera loco por Serena – diciendo esto para molestar a su amigo-

Darien: ja ja, que gracioso, lo bueno es que te gusta Lita por que si no – el pelinegro se sonroja y se queda callado por que por poco y comete una indiscreción-

Andrew: Sino que? – mirándolo pensativo al querer imaginar a que se refería su amigo-

Darien.: nada, nada – nervioso- jaja este ya me tengo que ir, uff es tarde – viendo el reloj- nos vemos – sale en dirección a la puerta y con las prisas choca con alguien, no puede contener el equilibrio, solo escucha un pequeño grito, después el dolor en la espalda al caer y al abrir sus ojos ve en su cara unos cabellos de color dorado y siente el peso de alguien encima de el- no puede evitar sonrojarse al notar quien era además de que inconscientemente la estaba tomando de la cintura-

Darien: Serena estas bien – preocupado-

Serena: n__n Sip, olle ya no soy cabeza de chorlito – sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca-

Darien: siempre lo seras – sonriendo- si no dime por que te caíste

Serena: tu me tumbaste

Darien: no es cierto cabeza de chorlito – molestándola-

En esto ellos seguían discutiendo en el suelo Serena arriba de Darien y alrededor de ellos se encontraban las 4 chicas junto a Andrew que al ver lo que pasaba se acerco a ayudar.

Rei: ji ji – en voz baja- no creen que estos dos… pues ya saben – dirigiéndose a los chicos

Mina: que???.. Dime que piensas…

Lita: la verdad estoy de acuerdo,

Mina: tu también – mirando a su amiga- dime Lita plis - con los ojos llorosos-

De vuelta a la discusión.

Serena: ya deja de molestarme que ganas con eso he!!! – acercando mas su cara a la de el-

Darien: este… pues… - nervioso pues nunca pensó tenerla asi – enojándote solo afirmas que eres una cabeza de chorlito- Darien rie mientras Serena le saca la lengua-

Con los chicos.

Ami: creo que el dicho es muy cierto "DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO"

Mina: quien ama a quien? ó a quien odian? Bua bua T___T expliquensen

Andrew: la verdad chicas yo sospecho lo mismo- uniendose a la conversacion-

Mina: por que no me dicen, no me quieren T__T bua bua – llorando-

Rei: cállate, es que pues creemos que estos dos se quieren – apuntando a los chicos que aun discutían en el suelo-

Mina: O.o queeeeeeee????? No creo , aunque si es asi Mina Aino lo descubrirá no por nada soy la diosa del Amor – giñandoles un ojo-

Lita: haber dime tu plan para descubrirlo

Mina: simple, como dice el dicho " a la prisa dar mas paso"

Todas: mmmm – con gotitas en la cabeza-

Ami: - tomando su hombro- mina es "al mal paso darle prisa", pero a que viene eso?.

Mina: a no saben, esperen - las chicas y Andrew se quedan mirando entre si y la rubia grita- Serena a ti te gusta……… -Ami y lita le tapan la boca- mmmmmmmmm

Ami:- le dice bajo - Mina cállate y te suelto –la rubia solo dice si con la cabeza y es liberada

Serena al oir el grito de Mina se olvida de la pelea y voltae a verla con cara de asombro, o miedo

Darien: a ver cabeza de chorlito quien te gusta? – era una pregunta que podía quitarle toda esperanza pero no podía aguantar mas y solo miraba a la chica esperando su respuesta-

Serena: - toda roja- este… pues…. Que te importa – tratando de evitar contestar-

Darien: ya se el no te quiere por eso no dices quien es – necesitaba saber contra quien iba a luchar

Serena: - un poco molesta- Mira tu señor sabe lo todo, eso no es alqo que te importa por que… - son interrumpidos por la pelinegra con su ya conocido tono de voz enojado-

Rei: Ya cállense los dos, y se la van a pasar tirados todo el rato o que?? , se que se están divirtiendo pero también pueden hacerlo parados – sonriéndoles y calmando su tono de voz-

Darien y Serena voltean a todos lados y apeas se percatan de la situación "incomoda" en que se encuentran y sonrojados tratan de levantarse pero Darien aun tiene tomada a Serena por su cintura

Serena: olle tu ya suéltame y ayudame a levantarme

Darien: -soltandola, muy a su pesar- y como quieres que te ayude si estas encima de mi

Andrew: ya dejen de pelear, haber angelito dame tu mano -ayudando a Serena-

Serena: -dirigiéndose a Darien- ya vez el si es un caballero

Darien: si si si – con cara de celoso-

Lita: ustedes ya dejen de pelear por favor no venimos a verlos pelear

Mina: si claro, además acuérdense que del odio nace el amor –mirándolos pícaramente, pero recibe un pisotón otorgado por Rei – Auchhhh

Serena y Darien solo voltean a verse a los ojos, ambos sonrojados y en un momento solo estaban ellos dos cada uno pensando en las palabras de Mina, es que acaso era cierto?, y si eso ya había pasado?

Darien pensamientos: ay Darien ya te descubrieron, no, claro que no tengo que ocultar esto aun no se si es amor o solo es un una ilusión- no pudo evitar sonreir al solo pensar la palabra amor-

Serena pensamientos: tonta tonta te van a descubrir….. Descubrir que? No seas tonta no sientes nada por el… o si?

Rei: tierra llamando a Serena y Darien -los dos despiertan del trance al que habían entrado y voltean a otro lado-

Andrew: bueno chicas, Darien, yo ya me voy de nuevo al trabajo se acabo mi hora de descanso – despidiéndose-

Darien: nos vemos luego también chicas, caballero- diciendo lo ultimo con celos y sarcásticamente-

Serena: ya se van…-viendo a Darien con cara de tristeza-

Darien: por que? Quieres seguir peleando- riendo con ella y mirándola directamente-

Serena: -sonrojada- no, es que.. lo que pasa…. – no encontrando las palabras para poder estar con el mas minutos, corrección con ellos,- -Darien solo se limita a sonreir al verla así y no pudo evitar pensar si era por el -

Ami: - interviniendo- queremos invitarlos.

Andrew: invitarnos? A donde – sorprendido-

Darien: - aun mas sorprendido- a nosotros?

Las demás chicas miran a Ami con cara de no entiendo y simultáneamente se miraban la una a la otra tratando de comprender a que se había referido Ami

Ami: si a ustedes, lo que pasa es que …. – nunca había meditado tanta información pero necesitaba una escusa y ya- es que…. Por que nuestra graduación ya viene y vamos a ir a celebrar, bailar, cenar o pasear no sabemos aun que pero queremos que vallan

Lita y Rei: a si claro!!- sonrisita traviesa- eso – pensativas-

Andrew: pues por mi encantado de acompañar tan lindas angelitas - al decir esto no pudo evitar ver a la castaña- y tu que dices Darien –

Darien: mmm… no se si cabeza de chorlito quiere que valla – mirándola-

Serena:- sin pensarlo dos veces y sonriendo - SI.

Lita: y ahora por que tanta emoción – Darien solo reia por dentro pues el noto lo mismo, creo que todos, no era muy buena para despistar las cosas-

Serena: - roja como tomate- este … es por… por que … - piensa piensa, se prendió el foquito - por que Andrew va a ir no quiero que el se sienta solo, si es por eso – riendo nerviosamente-

Darien: -acercandose a ella , muy cerca- entonces quieres que valla o no Serena – con esa mirada de amor que a mas de 1000 derrite y sonriendole-

Serena: ya te dije que si- mirando a otro lado y tratando de contestar indiferente-

Rei: entonces es una cita chicos, nos vemos en una semana

Andrew: en una semana se gradúan, ya tan pronto

Mina: claro , ya somos todas unas preparatorianas

Ami: mmm, no creo que se diga asi pero bueno – resignada a los comentarios de su amiga-

Andrew: y cuando es su ceremonia o como nos vamos a er

Ami: bueno pues podríamos vernos en un lugar

Rei: peo yo voy a ir con Nicolas, tal vez puede Andrew pasar por Lita – por que no matar dos pájaros de un tiro, no creen?- y Darien por Serena- al oir esto a los dos se les ilumino los ojos- pero Ami y Mina? Pensando

Mina: Si, que bien me voy con Serena y Darien, seremos el trio invencible, siiiiiiiiiiii – Serena y Darien no pudieron disimular su cara de no puede ser, y no era para menos conociendo a Mina les iba a hacer mas de una confesión y además se le iba a soltar la lengua de mas-

Ami: claro que no Mina, tu te vienes conmigo y con- todos voltean a verla fijamente al escuchar esa parte , y continua con voz baja- y con Richard- termina de hablar sonrojada-

Serena: tu y Richard, juntos… -sorprendida-

Mina: pero, pero, yo quería ir con Serena bua bua

Rei: que no- ordenando. Tu te vas con Ami por que queda mas cerca para que ellos te recojan y asi Darien – recalca el nombre-no se desvie tanto para ir por Serena -Recalca otra vez el nombre-

Mina: Asiii, ya entiendo chicas- sonriendo pero mas por nerviosa pues sus amigas la miraban para ver si otra vez no estaba a punto de meter la pata pero mejor se contuvo-

Rei: están de acuerdo chicos- volteándolos a ver-

Lita: Pero yo no quiero molestare a Andrew mejor me voy sola

Andrew: Lita pero sabes que no me molesta, es lo contrario soy afortunado por ir con una linda jovencita- Lita se sonroja al oir esto-entonces si aceptas-

Lita: entonces te espero en mi casa-sonriendo nerviosa-

Andrew: ok, paso por ti alas 8 en tu casa

Lita: claro te espero a esa hora

Andrew: y ustedes como le vas a hacer- voltea a ver a Darien y Serena que se habían encontrado al margen de la platica-

Darien: a que horas quieres que pase por ti cabe… digo Serena

Serena: no te preocupes enserio Darien si quieres yo le digo a mi papa que me lleve y nos vemos alla – nerviosa al estar hablando con el de una cita, pues ella a si lo sentía-

Darien: mmm, tan mal te caigo – con cara de tristesa-

Serena: no es eso – al ver el rostro del chico – pero como dice Lita no quiero molestarte además vas a estar ocupado o..

Darien:-interrumpiéndola- y como dice Andrew soy afortunado de ir con una – en voz baja ya que todos voltearon a ver si iba a terminar la frase usada por Andrew-una linda jovencita

Serena: - toda roja- esta bien, pasa por mi a las 8, si estas de acuerdo- con un tono de voz emocionada-

Darien: de acuerdo .. apuntando en mi agenta a las 8 en tu casa en un semana –sonriéndole a la chica-

Serena: me parece muy bien – sonriéndole de la misma forma-

Darien: bueno ya me voy , nos vemos chicas – saluda a Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina de beso en el cahete- Andrew – (lo saluda con la mano no sean mal pensadas n__n),-Serena- la mira y también le da un beso pero como Serena también estaba nerviosa se movio un poco y se lo dio cerca de la comisura de los labios, al separarse tanto el como ella estaban sonrojados y solo sonrieron como instinto a la vergüenza que sentían y Darien solo siguió su camino pero en la puerta.

Darien: en una semana, tu casa a las 8 el viernes - e inconsientemente le guiña un ojo-

Serena: -solo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que el provocaba en ella-

Darien: bye – saluda con las manos-

Andrew:- yo también me voy a trabajar que casi ya me tome el descanso de toda la semana, jeje

Lita: bye Andrew

Andrew: - mirando a Lita- no te olvides de nuestra cita ok, bye chicas – y se aleja a atender el local-

Lita: ci…..ci…ci..ta - en las nubes-

Rei: -golpeandola-Si ya es una cita reacciona

Lita: -sin prestar atención al golpe y todavía en las nubes o marte- cita con Andrew-

Ami: bueno chicas ya tenemos que irnos, ya son las 6 y no podemos llegar muy noche a casa

Serena: las 6 ay dios, -dando un brinco- mamá me va a matar- salió corriendo pero en la puerta grita- nos vemos chicas-

Mina: Serena acuérdate que el miércoles a la 1 de la tarde nos vamos a ver en el parque no. 10 para ir a comprar el vestido ok –gritándole para que la escuche, de Serena solo se ollo el grito de si-

Entonces todas las chicas empiezan a recoger sus cosas para irse

Ami: oigan – gritando para llamar la atención de las chicas- se les olvido algo.

Mina: -volteando hacia la mesa, el suelo, las sillas – no, no se nos olvida nada

Ami – con cara de enojada- con ustedes no se puede, nosotras nos veremos el miércoles a las 11 para ver lo del plan ok.- Lita y Rei solo asienten con la cabeza

Mina: upss,.. pero Serena va a llegar asta la 1 hay que avisarle

Rei:-dandole un golpe a la cabeza de su amiga- no seas tonta ese es el chiste.

Mina: -llorando- ok pero no me maltrates T__T

Lita: entonces miércoles a las 11

Ami: si y por favor cada quien en su casa elabore un plan, el mejor es el que llevaremos acabo- diciendo con una determinación impresionante, nunca se imaginarían a la chica seria hablando asi-

Todas: -juntando sus manos- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Asi las 4 chicas se van a su casa a preparar el plan para unir a Serena y Darien, pero como serán estos planes? una representara su personalidad en el, hay que descubrir que tanto tramaran

---------------------------- SERENA & DARIEN--------------------------------

Bueno asta aquí termina el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y si pueden por favor mándenme rw para saber donde mejorar y muchas gracias por leer este fic. Dedicado a la pareja mas bonita de Sailor moon Serena y Darien y a todos sus seguidores


	2. PLANES

Hola chicas y chicos!!! Bienvenidos al gran mundo de….. SAILOR MOON ( ya se iban para otro lado vdd n___n), antes que nada aclaro que los personajes de sailor moon no son míos por que si fuera así la serie seguiría jeje pero la gran dueña es naoko takeuchi, antes que nada quiero agradecer a unas personas que leyeron mi primer fic y son Amsz88chiba, Midmoon85, Julimon, CherriesA, YumiKamagatha, y SereyDarien chicas gracias por apoyarme en mi primer fic y sorry si nos le había agradecido y este cap es dedicado a tres chicas que me dieron ganas a escribir este cap por sus rw, gracias Anneliesse Wayne Chiba, Patty Ramires de Chiba y Pichicoy, gracias chicas y aquí el nuevo cap. Espero les guste..

----------------------------- S & D ----------------------------

**JUNTANDO CORAZONES **

**PLANES **

Por Princesita moon

_Hay ocasiones que nuestro corazón no encuentra la forma de expresar todo eso que sentimos por otra persona pero cuando no puedes expresarlo siempre puedes contar con tus amigas que ayudan a mas bien dicho juegan con trampas para que tu corazon pueda expresar todo aquello encerrado que esta ansioso de salir y una prueba de ello es lo siguiente…….._

_Objetivo: Inicia plan de Cupido _

_Fecha: Miercoles a las 11_

_Lugar: parque no. 10 Participan : Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino y Ami Mizuno_

Mina: es necesario todo eso que estas escribiendo – decia esto la rubia al leer lo que la mas inteligente del grupo escribia-

Ami: claro Mina, Pero haber primero me prestan los planes que desarrollaron – mirando a todas las chicas-

Lita: aquí esta el mio- dándole una hoja color verde, entonces Ami empieza a leer-

**PLAN BIMBOLLO DEL AMOR**

**Ingredientes.**

**Una piza de Serena**

**Una pieza de Darien**

**4 amigas**

**1 cabaña**

**Mucha comida y pastel**

**Preparación: **

**En una cabaña mezclamos a Serena y Darien ( con mucho amor), les agregamos música, después comida, así estos 2 ingredientes estarán mas compenetrados, después les pones una pizca de romanticismo y vuala, sale del horno un rico plato de noviazgo **

Lita: - sonriendo- y que tal chicas- decía una muy orgullosa Lita y las demás chicas solo e limitaban a a parpadear muchas veces-

Ami: gracis lita- con ojos cerrados y dándole una palmada en la espalda- lo pensaremos, haber Mina tu plan.

Mina: yo... Este…

Rei: Mina- con voz de enojada-

Mina: - llorando- se me olvido, bua bua

Rei: como se te olvido cabeza hueca-

Mina: -con ojos lloros aun- esque … es como si fuera una tarea y … yo no hago tareas, bua bua

Ami: ya, esta bien Mina, la verdad ya me esperaba algo asi- decía muy convencida su amiga mientras que la rubia trataba de calmarse-

Rei: ya, ten Ami- dándole orgullosa una Hoja roja, y Ami empezó con la lectura-

**PLAN SACANDO VERDADES **

**Este plan necesita de 8 voluntarios para secuestrar a Serena y Darien, los dormiremos y pondremos en un cuarto solos y amarrados, cuando despierten se verán, los amenazaremos con hacerles algo y así empezaran a hablar, si no funciona nos llevaremos a Serena para "según" torturarla y dejaremos solo a Darien y así no habrá duda, el empezara a hablar y dirá todo y a Serena le diremos que torturaremos a Darien para que haga lo mismo , al final los soltamos y lloraran el uno con el otro y ya no querrán soltarse nunca**

Al finalizar la lectura la pelinegra sonreía satisfechas mientras sus amigas no encontraban palabras

Ami, Lita y Mina: - con los ojos abiertos impresionados ante tal plan "romantico"

Rei: jeje les gusto verdad, las deje sin palabras-

Lita: - tras recuperarse de la emoción- olle te falto que van a necesitar un psicólogo por el resto de sus vidas y que van a vivir traumatizados

Ami: y es que si no les va a dar un infarto

Mina: nooooo, quieres matar a mi amiga bua bua- con dos cascadas en sus ojos-

Rei: que malas hice lo mejor que pude-con cara de pucheros-

Ami: gracias pero queremos mantenerlos a salvo

Lita: y cual es el tuyo Ami, - ella volteo a mirarlas con cara de maldad, se coloco sus lentes y estos solo resplandecían, esa no era la niña tímida que conocían-

Ami: pues se los dire – con una sonrisa en su rostro-

**PLAN S+D= AMOR **

**A las 20 horas del día viernes, el sujeto "D" ira por el Sujeto "S", llegaran al baile al as 20:30 horas, los dos sujetos al llegar al baile los llevaremos alas coordenadas a y b ……..**

En eso voltea a ver alas demás chicas que solo la miraban con una cara de que no entendían nada

Ami: uff, se me olvidaba de que debía ser mas especifica,

Mina: mujj, mujjj – moviendo la cara en señal de si-

Rei: mmm, estamos perdidas.

Mina: yo se , yo se, levantando la mano pero ninguna de sus compañeras le hace caso.

Ami: lo intentamos todas pero no funcionaria ningún plan

Mina:- gritando un poco mas- yo se, que yo se- pero seguían sin hacer caso-

Lita: ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?

Mina: yooooooooooo- las chicas voltean a verla tras el grito que esta pego-

Rei: tu??

Mina: ya se que se me olvido el plan pero si… - las demás estaban atentas ahora –

**Darien va a ir por Serena , llegaran al baile y por una escusa los llevaremos a ellos a otro lugar … mmm… a si como la cabaña de Lita, ahí estaría bien , los dejamos solos como decía Rei para que ellos hablen , claro sin dormirlos, amenazarlos , ya saben, les dejaremos comida, música, una chimenea. Claro que ellos no se deben de enterar por nada del mundo de esto y a lo mejor ellos son sinceros por una vez, les dejaremos todo lo demás a ellos y ya veremos que pasa**

Todos: no podrían creer que la chica mas distraída hubiera creado el mejor plan de ellas-

Lita: ok dime quien eres y que le hiciste a Mina- con cara sorprendida –

Rei: eso me parece muy bien

Ami: a mi también me gusto, como le hiciste Mina.

Mina: no por nada soy la diosa del amor- guiñándoles un ojo-

Rei:- achhhhhhh, Ami no debiste preguntar eso

Lita: a mi me parece muy bien solo hay que afinar los detalles ok, pero a todo esto como se la llamara tu plan Mina

Mina: mmm… ya se - tronando su dedo en señal de que ya lo tenia- se llamara **JUNTANDO CORAZONES**

Las chicas se encontraban definiendo cada parte del plan y que era lo que iban a necesitar para poder llevarlo a cabo, mientras que por otro lado un chico y una chica se encontraban caminado por el parque sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-_va a ir por mi , pero si lo dejo en vergüenza, y si no le gusto, y si me deja plantada, no, no_ – por la mente de la chica había muchas preguntas-

- _y si no le gusta mi compañía, y si no me puedo controlar y al verla quiero besarla- Darien por que quisieras besarla, no seas ridículo- ay no te hagas, te mueres por ella- uy si por que dices eso si solo te hace enojar- como si no te encantara _– _olle de que lado quieres estar- del lado de la razón y sabes que la tengo .- baaa _- el chico no podía parar de estar en conflicto el mismo en su interior –

- _y si quiero abrasarlo,- es lógico es tu pareja- pero solo de baile- aunque, quisieras que fuera algo mas- claro que no, es un arrogante, antipatico, sangron – y que mas- pues es… tierno , lindo, tiene una sonrisa que encanta , sus ojos, su rostro, todo de el es tan ..-jeje caíste- por favor tu me obligaste- huy si como no te dicen la sacrificada-_

De pronto Aucchhhhhhhh, los pensamientos de ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe , y luego de ahí por el piso

Darien: Te encuentras bien – al reaccionar-

Serena: Aja- Se sonroja al ver al chico-

Darien: voltea a ver a la chica- olle como que ya te gusto caer arriba de mi – sonriéndole ( NA. No creo que necesite decir que es de esas miradas de te hacen llegar al infinito y mas allá vdd jeje)

Serena: iba distraída pero supongo que tu también si no, no te hubieras caído

Darien: levantando mas su rostro a ella- estas segura de eso o es que quieres estar cerca de mi y me estabas siguiendo- sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro-

Serena: - acercándose a unos centímetros de su rostro- o no será al revez Darien- también devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Darien pensamientos:- _contrólate, respira hasta 1000- que bonito se olle tu nombre verdad- si pero – pero nada ya dale un beso- tu no te metas- miedoso-_

Serena pensamientos- _Serena que haces- solo dejate llevar- así como tu no das la cara – somos una acuérdate- uy si y luego me dejas sola verdad-. Olle te doy espacio- espacio, así le llamas_

En eso Serena con un movimiento de vista ve su reloj pues su mano estaba justo en el pecho de Darien y al ver la hora pega un brinco con el cual se para, de ahí Darien la imita y se pone de pie

Serena: uyy me van a dejar

Darien: que te pasa Serena

Serena: es que tengo que ir con las chicas para comprar el vestido para el baile. Se sonroja al decir esto frente de el –

Darien: - aaaa – _no importa que lleves puesto te veras hermosa_- pensando esto ultimo

Serena: tierra llamando a Darien – pasándole una mano en la cara para que reaccionara-

Darien: he!!! , a si claro tu vestido.

Serena: olle y tu ya tienes que te vas poner- sonrojada y bajando la mirada-

Darien: claro cabeza de chorlito, veras que seré el compañero mas guapo.- sonriendo-

Serena: no lo dudo -en voz baja-

Darien- emocionado pues alcanzo a oírla- que dijiste, no te entendí-

Serena: Aaaa…- con miedo es su cara de que la haya escuchado- que-… que lo dudo, jeje bueno nos vemos- ya quería salir huyendo de ahí-

Darien: bay Serena. Y se acerca a darle un beso… pero en la mejilla

Serena: - al sentir su rostro tan cerca- Bay- tan sonrojada como un tomate y sale corriendo-

Darien pensamientos: _miedoso- pero ahora por que- te hubieras movido unos centímetros y hubieras dicho que fue un error-ándale tu y que después cancele mi cita- nuestras, no te olvides que yo también voy- créeme si hubiera una posibilidad de dejarte lo haría y sin dudarlo- uy que pena y ahora por eso te voy a torturar mas jeje- Ay dios en que me metí –_ iba el chico pensando mientras segui a su camino

Serena pensamientos:_ las chicas me van a matar- no, Ellas no te matan pero yo si , por que lo dejaste ahí solito, nos lo pueden robar- a quien?- aste la tonta, bien que sabes quien, pero sabes cuando te lo quiten vas a llorar y mas por que no voy a dejarte de torurar_

Serena no se da cuenta que llega con sus amigas y sin pensarlo grita

-No me lo van quitar el es mio .

Chicas: O.o he!!!!

Rei: tonta llegas tarde y encima haces escándalo

Mina: olle Serena y quien es tuyo- todas esperan la respuesta-

Serena: mmm. Este a es que hablo del que ese pedazo de pastel que trae Lita es mio si , eso es – mirando que su amiga traiga algo en las manos y esa fue la escusa no tan convincente que uso-

Lita: asi es Serena es tu parte nosotros ya comimos mientras te esperábamos

Rei: claro por que llegamos temprano

Aami: ya no pelen mejor vamos a comprar las cosas – todas las chicas ya sabían de quien hablaba por que ella se refirió a El y ese El era nada mas y nada menos que la otra persona del plan –

Todas: siiiii!!! Vamos de compras.

Asi las chicas empiezan su largo recorrido por todas las tiendas y llegan a su primer destino ya que era la tienda de ropa

Ami: bueno chicas aquí es donde compraremos los vestido y he diseñado un itinerario para aprovechar todo el dia y así asegurarnos de que no nos falte nada

Rei: ay Ami que bueno que estas con nosotras

Mina: sip por que si no nos perderíamos

Lita: chicas- llamando la atención de todas sus amigas por la seriedad de su voz- a comprar- las demás chicas ríen y les sale una gotita en la cabeza-

Serena: y a divertirnos

Todas: si, chicas al ataque.

Entran corriendo a lka tienda de ropa "Stars" cada chica busca su vestido tardando a si mas de 2 horas en solo esa compra pues era lo mas importante, cada chica eligió el vestido del color que le gustaba y claro para poder ser comprado las demás chicas tenían que aprobarlo y ahora las 5 chicas se encontraban con su elección en el espejo asombradas pues todas se veían bellísimas

Mina: uy ya me vieron me veo hermosa, muak -Mandándole un beso al espejo con la mano-

Rei: estas loca Mina, yo me veo mejor

Lita: chicas creo que todas nos vemos bien

Ami: eso es cierto, verdad Serena- volteando a ver a la que se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos-

Serena: Bueno este… creo que ustedes se ven fantásticas chicas pero yo… - en voz baja – no se si le gustara

Ray: a quien no le vas a gustar… será muy ciego , Sere te ves hermosa ok así que no lo dudes y si te dice lo contrario lo golpeo por mentiroso – haciendo un puño con su mano y golpeando su otra mano-

Serena: - sonriendo.- gracias chicas – y abrasa a todas-

Mina: pero aun no nos dices a quien le tienes que gustar

Serena: -sonrojada- este… pues….ya saben

Lita- sonriendo- no, no sabemos de quien hablas- tratando de que su amiga les dijera el nombre que ya conocen-

Ami: serena- con tono de no quiero mentiras-

Serena: pues… pues… no quiero… bua bua

Ray: ya, ya no llores pero luego no te vas a salvar con unas cuantas lagrimitas he!

Serena: mjj, mjumju – dejando de llorar-

Lita: ok chicas y ahora

Todas: voltean a ver Ami

Ami: pues nos toca a ir por los accesorios , primero por los zapatos

Mina: y yo conozco el mejor lugar- levanta la mano –

Serena: si, estoy de acuerdo contigo

Rei: claro como no vas a saber si casi cada semana te compras un par

Lita: y claro Serena la acompaña

Ami: - pero en el camino a la zapatería - chicas miren - todas voltean a ver lo que Ami, les señalaba-

Rei: es hermoso

Lita: Y creo que se a quien le queda

Mina: es cierto- y las chicas voltean a ver a cierta rubia de coletas-

Las chicas compraron todo lo necesario para ese gran baile, el tan esperado baile , pasaron por la zapatería , los collares, pulseras todo aquello que iban a necesitar y por que no decir asta compraron cosas por si las necesitarían, uno que otro chal, cremas, perfume, todo lo necesario y esencial para una chica pues no solo era un baile si no una cita con esas personas que representaban algo para ellas , sus primeras citas.

Al terminar el dia como siempre Serena salió corriendo pues ya que era tarde y solo se despidió de sus amigas, ellas solo se quedaron un rato mas para afinar los detalles de su plan , el cual necesitaría muchas cosas

Rei: yo consigo la cabaña

Lita: la comida corre por mi cuenta y el arreglo de la cabaña

Ami: yo hago los cálculos necesarios y desarrollo a fondo el plan

Mina: y yo …. Pues … las apoyo, jeje

Las chicas tenían solo 2 días o mas bien solo el jueves y el viernes temprano para arreglar todo, para que este plan no les fallara…o que alguien se interpusiera… que tantas cosas pudieran interferir????

------------------------- S & D -----------------------

Bueno asta aquí queda el segundo cap, espero les guste y les agradecería de todo corazón que mne dejaran un rw para saber si va bien la historia y si tienen una critica para mi no importa, se los agradecería mucho n___n, muchas gracias por leer el fic y nos veremos en el próximo cap, ya llegara el esperado baile, pero no será tan fácil que las chicas lleven a cabo su plan , no tenían en cuenta que………. Mejor no les dijo jeje soy media mala ( a por cierto mi amado esposo, amante, novio y todo lo demás Darien chiba les manda saludos n__n), los quiero y cuídense

Atte: PRINCESITA MOON n__n


	3. PREPARATIVOS

Hola chicas y chicos yo aquí de nuevo reportándome n__n bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por admitir mi historia y por sus rw que es lo que alimentan mas para continuar con la historia. Muchas gracias y pues aquí les traigo un cap algo corto y pues es para ustedes chicas se lo merecen. Annaliese Wayne Chiba, Pati Ramirez de Chiba, Arias Serena, Saiilor ChariitoO, Luliana Love y Pichicoy

Nota: aclaro que sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia

------------------------------------------------------SERENA & DARIEN -------------------------------------------------------------

Tan esperado día había llegado, en la casa de las 5 chicas volaba ropa, accesorios, parecía que se desarrollaba ahí una batalla campal y la verdad no era para menos quien no quisiera impresionar en su primera cita…. Veamos por que esta pasando cada una de estas chicas y por que no saber un poco de los chicos.

-En la casa de Ami-

La chica se encontraba elaborando un plan de cómo debia actuar o mas bien un resumen de lo que debia de hacer, su cuarto se encontraba algo desarreglado para ella, pero en su cama ya estaban su vestido y accesorios, y debajo de esta sus sandalias para vestir ,la chica se la había pasado toda la mañana afinando todos los detalles del plan pero eso no era lo que ahora a atormentaba, ella era muy lista y con el plan no tubo problema, el problema era…. Que ni _Einstein_, Issac Newton, ni Galileo Galilei en sus libros decían como comportarse en una primera cita y esto lo sabia muy bien pues había pasado varias horas buscando , tampoco lo ayudo estudiar poemas ya que pues asta ella sabia que si le dijera a Richard –la noche es bella pero vos es aun mas majestuoso mi lord- la miraría como loca y capas huye, y pues no quedo de otra que el internet y las miles de revistas de como comportarte en una cita, eran una buena ayuda de eso no había duda y la mejor opción .

_Las cosas que no ves,  
a tu alrededor,  
mi voz en el viento hacia ti,  
queriendo decir que  
yo soy para ti._

_Las cosas que no ves,  
es todo mi amor,  
que fuerte te atrae hacia mi,  
queriendo decir que  
estoy loca por ti._

-En la casa de Mina-

Mmm, pues digamos que en esta casa las cosas estaban patas pa arriba y no solo literalmente si no que si estaban patas pa arriba, ropa colgaba de la lámpara del techo, los zapatos arriba de la lámpara miles de cremas tiradas, y para encontrar una parte donde se mirara el piso se necesitaría una lupa ya que estaba completamente tapizada de ropa, lo bueno es que la chica ya tenia el vestido, si no la casa estaría mil veces pero (como si pudiera ser posible jiji). Mina se encontraba arreglándose las uñas, pintándoselas pero aun así en su cara se encontraba un dejo de tristeza y no era para menos sus 4 amigas tenían pareja y ella no. Los pensamientos de la chica fueron remplazados ya que ella no podía estar así si sus amigas iban a estar bien ella también lo seria y quien no dice que el la fiesta ella también encuentre a su chico y claro los chocolates no podían faltar eso siempre alegran el animo y como dice ella las amigas llenas corazón contento o será el corazón contento si tus amigas están llenas? Bueno sea como sea esa noche seria especial y de eso no cabe duda, su plan fue el mejor y de eso tenia que celebrarlo.

_Esta creciendo en este mundo  
por segundo  
este amor profundo,  
y sigo pensando que tu  
tu sin querer hay cosas que no ves  
y que siento por ti  
que cuando tu te acercas yo siento calor  
e irremediablemente se va mi dolor  
hay células que explotan que quieren llorar  
por sueños que sin ti no podría alcanzar._

_Hay cosas que no ves que yo siento por ti.  
Que tu sientes por mí._

-En el templo con Rei-

Aquí encontramos a la chica meditando como siempre solía hacerlo, pero ahora no era una simple ocasión si no quería tranquilizarse pues no quería demostrar que se moría de la alegría que sentía, que miles de sentimientos la golpeaban a ella ya que iba a salir con el, con el chico que aunque negara le había robado el corazón y aunque dijera a sus amigas que si iba con el al baile era por ser caritativa y no dejarlo solo, sabia perfectamente que no era así, que se había enamorado de el , no sabia aun por que, pero el siempre estuvo a su lado aun después de varios escobazos, correteadas, golpes y lo mejor de todo es que ella no fingía ser nadie mas con el y el tampoco y eso la morena lo admiraba bastante. Lo único que sabia ese dia es que en su corazón albergaba la esperanza que ese día no solo iba a ser especial para serena si no también para ella y tal vez, solo tal vez fuera el inicio de algo muy bello

_Las cosas que no ves  
mi respiración  
no tiene control junto a ti  
queriendo decir que  
yo vivo por ti._

_Las cosas que no ves,  
es mi corazón  
que late si estás junto a mí  
queriendo decir  
que me muero sin ti._

-Casa de Lita-

En la cocina podrían mirarse varias cazuelas sin lavar aun, pero ahora había algo mas importante, lo del plan ya estaba listo y el único reto a vencer es que hacer para su cita. Nervios, nervios y mas nervios, se había embarrado las uñas con ajo por que si no ya no las tendría, no podría dejar de pensar en su cita, y no cualquier cita sino una cita con Andrew, su chico ideal al que quería por ser tan tierno y lindo con ella, además aunque pareciera imposible es que a el no le había encontrado parecido con ninguno de los chicos que le rompieron el corazón y eso era muy muy bueno. En cuanto a sus ropa ya lo tenia arreglado ya solo quedaba la duda de que es lo que pasaría?

_Esta creciendo en este mundo  
por segundo  
este amor profundo,  
y sigo pensando que tu  
tu sin querer hay cosas que no ves  
y que siento por ti  
que cuando tu te acercas yo siento calor  
e irremediablemente se va mi dolor  
hay células que explotan que quieren llorar  
por sueños que sin ti no podría alcanzar  
Hay cosas que no ves que yo siento por ti.  
Que tu sientes por mí_

-Cuarto de Serena-

Tic tac, tic, tac. Este reloj no avanza para la rubia, ella ya tiene su ropa acomodada y como un milagro hoy se despertó temprano, bueno si es que durmió un poco después de pasar varias horas mirando el techo, rodando y rodando en la cama pensando y pensando en el mañana, algo raro en ella tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que aun le dolían los golpes al caer de la cama pues como descubrió esa noche rodar y pensar no son muy buena pareja, pero eso no importo nada claro que quería esto esta cita pero el estúpido reloj no avanzaba ella había decidido arreglarse asta las 6 de la tarde pues tenia miedo que si lo hacia antes podría mancharse y todo tenia que ser perfecto tan perfecto como el y no era para menos, ella misma se daba ánimos que tal vez Darien sentía esa química o esas cosquillas que sentía ella al verlo y tal vez el día de mañana seria mucho mucho mejor .

_Tu sin querer hay cosas que no ves  
y que siento por ti  
que cuando tu te acercas yo siento calor  
e irremediablemente se va mi dolor  
hay células que explotan que quieren llorar  
por sueños que sin ti no podría alcanzar  
Hay cosas que no ves que yo siento por ti.  
Que tu sientes por mí._

_-_con Darien y Andrew-

Ambos chicos estaban es su respectiba casa, uno ya estaba decidió a hablar de sus sentimientos, el otro tenia miedo, uno sentía que era un sueño mientras el otro agradecía la realidad, uno tal vez estaba a punto de llorar de emoción mientras que el otro, el otro... ya estaba llorando pero ambos compartian y sentían sus corazones latir como nunca, con la fuerza del amor y de eso ninguno tenia duda.

El reloj marcaba las horas próximas a tan esperado encuentro, los arreglos ya estaban hechos, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, nada podría fallar, claro ninguna falla por parte de las organizadoras pero lo demás… lo demás seria obra del destino…

--------------------------------------------------SERENA & DARIEN -----------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el mini cap, pero es que no me aguante las ganas y en verdad chicas no saben que va a pasar….. bueno mi querido Darien me dice que mejor las deje con la duda jiji, de nuevo gracias por sus rw y claro que esperare mas, eso me anima mucho y así actualizo mas pronto n__n , desde la luna junto a mis amados Darien y Edward les mandamos muchos saludos, cuídense y pronto nos veremos.

Pd. La canción es de kabah y se llama las cosas que no sabes y pues se me hizo propia pues cada chica tiene sus sentimientos escondidos

Atte: princesita moon n__n


	4. EL GRAN DIA UN POCO DE COMPLICACIONES

Hola!!!! Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme un poquitín al actualizar pero es que pues mi musa se puso celosa por que no le ponía atención o no se , solo se que me abandono u__u, al parecer regreso pero eso lo voy a saber por sus rw que espero con ansias me manden y pues ahorita mis chicos se limitaron a mimarme y ni Darien ni Edward me dejaban escribir n__n bueno ya no le doy mas vueltas y mejor aquí les dejo lo que les debía pero antes gracias a Annaliese Wayne Chiba, Pati Ramirez de Chiba, Arias Serena, Saiilor ChariitoO, Luliana Love, Pichicoy y liebende Lesung por apoyarme con este fic

--------------------********************** SERENA & DARIEN ********************-------------------

**JUNTANDO CORAZONES **

**EL GRAN DIA, UN POCO DE COMPLICACIONES**

Por Princesita moon

_Cuantas veces estamos anhelando algo con todo nuestro corazón que al momento que eso va a ser realidad simplemente no lo crees y es normal nadie vive en un cuento de hadas y ese es el problema por que no simplemente hacemos nuestro propio cuentos de hadas, que no tenga príncipes ni princesas pero estés tu y esa persona que amas. Que no haya una bruja entrometida pero que cada dificultad la enfrente juntos y sobre todo que no tenga magia sino verdadero amor…_

El esperado día a la hora esperada, solo faltaba que comenzara todo, las cosas del plan estaban establecidas, solo faltaba llevarlo acabo, el día aun cuando parecía que iba a estar nublado era lo ultimo que importaba, ese era el día su día y cada una de las chicas tendría parte de su sueño hecho realidad y la que faltaba solo iba a necesitar un empujoncito y listo.

(?): 55, 56, 57,58, 59 ya son las 8:00, respira, respira ya va a llegar- decía una chica paseando por toda la sala de su casa-

(?): ya viene, solo espira unos minutos mmm….-mirando su reloj- ya son las 8:01 y no llega- se sienta triste en el sillón que se encontraba ahí y miles de pensamientos pasan por su mente- ay no-. Se levanta del sillón- y si choco, si lo asaltaron y si me deja plantada- por cada ocurrencia sus ojos se empezaban a arrasar de lágrimas – no , no mejor tomo aire – la chica se dirige a salir de su departamento cuando al abrir-

(?): Andrew llegaste-sonriendo

Andrew: claro, te dije que teníamos una cita- devolviéndole la sonrisa y fijándose en lo hermosa que se miraba su acompañante, lata al notar su mirada se sonroja y no puede evitar pensar que el también se ve muy guapo-

No era para menos la castaña traía un hermoso vestido verde olivo tipo griego de un solo hombro, estaba ajustado en el pecho y de ahí estaba suelto en forma de patoles asta el suelo, llevaba unas hermosas sandalias plateadas de listones con un poco de tacon y las traía amarradas a media pantorrilla, su pelo estaba suelto como nunca, ondulado y solo traía un pequeño broche plateado como adorno en el, su maquillaje era solo un poco de sombras rímel y delineador negro, en la boca traía un gloss transparente. El por su parte traía un impecable traje negro y una camisa café, su pelo iba acomodado pero de una forma casual pero sin dejar de verse muy bien

Lita: -tratando de entablar una charla para no estar mas embobada con el- y tenias mucho tiempo afuera o acababas de llegar

Andrew: pues… algo, no me atrevía a tocar

Lita: y eso por que – nerviosa-

Andrew: bueno… es que- bajando la mirada-

Lita: siiiiiiiiiiiiii -acercándose algo a el-

Andrew: yo, bueno- ella lo mira fijamente

Lita: pasa algo – ya nerviosa por el cambio de el-

Andrew: si – mas serio y mirándola fijamente- y…. no puedo evitarlo

Lita: mmm.. que – ya no pudo decir mas la chica pues sus labios fueron callados por los labios del chico-

Por fin había logrado lo que tanto deseada desde hace mucho tiempo, tantos pensamientos del como lo haría ahora ya eran un hecho, sus ganas de llorar y ahora sabia que era realidad y no solo aquel sueño. Después de unos segundos que a ellos les pareció una eternidad se separaron y ambos estaban sonrojados.

Andrew: Li… Lita perdón yo, no – nervioso-

Lita:-bajando la mirada- no, no te preocupes fue un error

Andrew: ¿Qué? No, Lita mírame- levantando la cara de la chica con sus manos- esto no es un error , un sueño si, tal vez un milagro pero esta muy lejos de ser un error- ella desvía la mirada-yo-siguiendo su mirada para que pueda verlo- yo te quiero, te necesito, se que tal vez tu a mi no, pero lita puedo llegar a hacer que te enamores de mi.

Lita: -seria por fuera pero con fuegos artificiales por dentro- no creo hacerlo

Andrew: por favor dame una oportunidad

Lita: Andrew que no puedo

Andrew: -bajando la mirada y triste- yo… entiendo. Nos vamos

Lita: agachándose a nivel de su mirada- creo Andrew que las cosas no pueden hacerse dos veces si ya se hicieron, se hacen –sonriéndole-Andrew yo también quiero estar contigo

Andrew: Lita- abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso-

Lita: -solo se reía y se dejaba mimar

Andrew: no hay que perder tiempo

Lita: mmm… a si se nos va a hacer tarde

Andrew: bueno eso también pero antes- un pequeño beso-Lita te gustaría hacerme inmensamente feliz y ser mi novia

Lita: yo… bueno… creo que podría- haciéndolo reír – me encantaría Andrew

Y así sellaban su noviazgo con un lindo beso demostrando todo aquello que sentían. Después de eso se dirigen al baile al menos, salió de maravilla y sin ser planeado (NA. no se ustedes pero yo por ahí oí que cuando planean algo siempre sale mal una que otra cosa y eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, a que no soy mala verdad n__n).

Por otro lado Richard y Ami pasaron por Mina como habían planeado, las dos chicas se miraban espectaculares Ami por su parte llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes corte imperial ajustado en el pecho y abajo de el tenia un lazo con un color azul mas obscuro en forma de moño, su vestido era largo y terminaba para dejare ver unas hermosas sandalias de tacón aperladas, su pelo ahora alaciado lo traía peinado de un lado y parte de el caía por su rostro dándole un toque muy dulce, su maquillaje fue una sombra blanca solo para darle luz , rímel y un poco de luz, su boca apenas estaba tocada con un poco de gloss. Mina llevaba un vestido anaranjado claro, este le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, era straplees, era pegado del entalle pero de ahí tenia vuelo, tenia un aspecto de niña traviesa, traía como acompañante una torera café, traía unas zapatillas cafeces, su pelo estaba sujeto de su acostumbrada media cola, solo que lo rizo un poco para darle un toque diferente, sus accesorios solo eran el listón del pelo y un collar en forma de corazón , su maquillaje solo era rímel, delineador y usaba un gloss rosa ella sabia que no necesitaba mucho pues claro era Mina Aino la diosa de la Belleza y el Amor. Richard por su parte iba muy formal, llevaba el clásico traje formal, un traje negro, su camisa blanca y una corbata negra, pero no por eso dejaba de verse genial.

Los chicos llegaron temprano al baile pues debían arreglar ciertas cosas del plan, y no tardaron en llagar Rei y Nicolás que parecían novios pues el la traía tomada de la cintura y muy juntos, claro era la primera vez que la pelinegra no estaba correteando a este con su escoba y tampoco traía ni una pizca de su eterna pelea con Nicolás…. Nadie se dio cuenta que del otro lado del salón había 2 personas observándolos

Rei venia con un vestido rojo healter , este en la parte del escote algo pronunciado traía diamantitos que eran el adorno apropiado, le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba unas hermosas Zapatillas rojas y su pelo estaba lacio, traía una bolsa de mano negra, su maquillaje consistía en el delineado de sus ojos para que llamaran la atención , un poco de rímel, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas pero eran por el hecho de estar con su chico, su boca traía un lápiz labial rojo y un poco de gloss, Nicolás por su parte llevaba un traje sastre color negro, su camisa blanca, pero llevaba un chaleco negro que lo hacia lucir muy juvenil, y su pelo estaba algo peinado claro sin dejar sus toque personal de rebeldía en el.

Mina: bueno, oyen como que ya se tardaron verdad…- mirando su reloj-

Rei: voy a golpear a Darién si deja plantada a Serena –cara de enojada-

Lita: no creo, oye a ti e dijo algo amor- viendo a Andrew-

Todos: –excepto Lita y Andrew- amor?????? –ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta que estos estaban muy juntos y que en ocasiones se tomaban de las manos-

Andrew: estem… sorpresa- riendo nervioso-

Mina: bua bua- llorando desconsolada y espantando a todos

Ami: Mina asustas

Rei: oye loca que te pasa

Lita: estas bien, quien te hizo algo –volteando a todos los lados –

Minas: soy la ultima soltera, Ami viene con Richard – apuntándola - Rei y Nicolás pues igual- apuntándolos- tu con Andrew y yo…. Yo con mi mano bua bua, hola mano- haciendo que saluda a su mano ella sola-

Ami: oye cálmate pero bueno pues falta Serena

Mina: ya vez lo aceptas, bua bua, pero es cierto – dejando de llorar- voy a hacer que Serena se pelee con Darien y este conmigo toda la fiesta- sonriendo.

Lita y Ami: Que??

Rei:-zape- tu haces eso y créeme que…

Mina: -interrumpiendo-jeje las engañe. Bueno por que se tardan tanto- en eso la platica de las chicas es interrumpida

(?1): hola preciosas

(?2): Buenas tardes a todos – sonriendo- disculpen sus modales- viendo a los chicos-

***Mientras tanto con serena***

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando tocaron a la puerta, antes de que el timbre se callara la rubia bajaba las escaleras como loca pero alguien se interpuso en su camino

Serena: mama - pidiendo permiso- ya llego

Mama Ikuko: lose hija –Riendo- Pero un chico debe de esperar tantito y tu tienes que terminarte de arreglar ok

Serena: n__n jeje que mala, ok, ok ya me voy a terminar de arreglar- la chica va subiendo las escaleras pero deseaba tanto en ese momento tener vista biónica para poder verlo atreves de la puerta-

Mama Ikuko:- tocan la puerta de nuevo- Ya voy – pensamiento: unos segundos mas no son malos jeje y se dirige a abrir la puerta-

Darien: buenas noches…-nervioso-se se encuentra Serena

Serena: mmm… Serena???

Darien: si, Serena

Mama Ikuko: a si Serena- sonriéndole- creo que si…

Darien: bueno es que vine por ella para llevarla al baile de su escuela

Papa Kenji: -apareciendo en la escena- buenas noches sr.- tratando de que diera su nombre

Darien: Soy Darien, Darien chiba -extendiendo su mano-

Papa Kenji: mmm. Mucho gusto- saludándolo también- y usted es el maestro de mi hija

Darien: -gotitas en la cabeza- no, no señor yo también estudio

Mama Ikuko: lo siento Darien así es su papa jeje- y toma a su esposo del brazo para controlarlo un poco- Serena, hija ya vinieron por ti.

Serena: -grita- ya voy

Darien por los nervios ve el piso pero el ruido de las zapatillas bajando las escaleras puede mas y hacen que la voltee a ver.. primero empieza por sus pies las bellas zapatillas negras adornadas con una pequeña evilla con cristales rosas, ve su vestido que es strapless , en la parte del busto es rosa y lo demás es negro entallado al cuerpo asta debajo de las rodillas, en el área del busto arriba de la tela rosa tiene encaje negro que sale en forma de piquitos hacia arriba dándole un toque sexi por que no decirlo, ahora su pelo estaba agarrado a una cola pero mechones caían por su cara, y de adorno traía un broche con unas plumas dándole un toque retro pero a la misma vez muy dulce, su maquillaje eran unas sombras rosas claras con brillitos, sus ojos ahora delineados y con rímel estaban mas bellos que nunca, traía un lápiz labia y gloss rosa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viéndola como hechizado pero ella por su parte también lo estaba. Darien por su parte llevaba un traje impecable negro, llevaba una camisa azul obscuro que hacia resaltar aun mas esos bellos ojos, la camisa estaba abierta de sus primeros botones, dejando ver parte del hermoso cuerpo del chico, su pelo como siempre al natural dejando esos mechones de noche caer por su cara traviesamente, todo en el estaba hermoso, su porte no era otro que el de dueño del mundo y claro que lo era, era su noche y claro que ahora iba a ser diferente no por nada se esmero en verse bien, siendo honesto no lo necesitaba tanto.

Darien pensamientos: no puede ser…. Que le digo- fácil, te vez hermosa, bésame- estas loco- no, pero tu me la debías y si hacías eso su papa te mata jeje- nos mata no se te olvide- upss cierto

Serena pensamientos: aaaaaaaa, esta guapísimo-como su no lo estuviera siempre- ok lo admito pero hoy se ve- maravilloso- Aun mas que eso

Darien: - después del hechizo y no por propia voluntad- hola- sonriéndole, poco le importaron los nervios, que su papa estuviera ahí- te vez muy hermosa

Serena: -sonrojada- tu te vez muy bien – con cara coqueta pero tímida-

Papa Kenji: bueno si, claro ignórame hija T__T

Serena: papa….

Papa Kenji: a que horas vas a traerla- viendo a Darien-

Mama: -interviniendo- no, lo que pasa es que se va a ir con las chicas a dormir al templo

Papa Kenji: que???? A no, eso nunca, sobre mi cadáver. Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión usted señorita- viendo a Serena-duerme en esta casa hoy

Mama Ikuko: susurrándole al oído- mira Sami no esta se fue con mi mama y Serena tampoco estaría, medítalo cielo..

Papa: cariño-besando a Serena- que te valla bien nos vemos mañana en la tarde

Serena:-viendo a su mama con cara de no entiendo y esta solo le guiña el ojo-

Papa Kenji: cuida a mi hija ok

Darien: claro señor yo la cuidare como un tesoro- Serena se sonroja al oír a Darien decir esto.

Papa Kenji: pero tu no te vas a dormir en el templo verdad????. -Con cara de enojo-

Serena: -avergonzada-papa

Darien: -sonrojado- no claro que no señor

Mama Ikuko: ya hija nos vemos mañana a y no olvides tu mochila

Serena: cierto ahorita voy por ella- sube a su cuarto y baja con una mochila de conejitos donde traía su piyama-

Darien: me permites- toma la maleta de las manos de la chica y se encaminan al carro

Serena pensamientos:- todo lo que quieras-Sucia- oye que te pasa mal pensada- acuérdate "piensa mal y acertaras"- en serio - nop jeje- mala u_u

Serena: bye mama y papa los quiero

Mama y Papa: cuídate mucho hija

Papa: cuídate y cuida tu tesorito

Serena: - baja la cabeza por la pena- Si papa

Darien:-sonríe- bueno baile aquí vamos

En el trascurso del camino cada quien iba metido en sus pensamientos, cada uno sabia que ese día iba a ser especial de alguna u otra forma

***En el baile**

Mina: ya merito llegan, ya merito, por que no llegan . no llegan – viendo la puerta- ya se tardaron , a un no llegan

Lita: Mina , por favor

Mina: pero por que no lleg…

Rei: ya cállate si plis unos minutos déjanos descansar

Mina: T__T no me quelen bua bua

Ami: -solo negando con la cabeza y posa su mirada en la puerta- ya vienen miren

Mina: siiiiiiiiiiii, guauuuuuuuuu que guapo se ve Darien , lo aparto- volteando a ver a sus amigas-

Lita: estas loca o que te pasa

Mina: uuuuyyyy ya cásense- riendo-

Serena:- llevando asta sus amigas- chicas se ven muy lindas, uy chicos que guapos

Darien: hola chicas, chicos- saludando a los presentes-

(?): y a mi no me vas a saludar bombón

_--------x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* SERENA & DARIEN *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _-----

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo la verdad es que trabe mucho con la descripciones de las chicas, soy muy mala para poder describir su ropa y como se miraban n__n espero no se note tanto = p . Como siempre ahí voy a estar para recibir quejas, dudas o cualquier otra cosa. Bueno cuídense mucho nos vemos en la siguiente página jeje

_by Princesita Moon _


	5. MANOS A LA OBRA

Hola!!!! yo otra vez n__n, como me atrase pues la sorpresa es que metí dos capítulos esta semana para compensar un poco de mi tardanza espero les guste y pues a leer n__n así mi conciencia esta bien y puedo estar mejor con mis niños jeje n__n bueno cuídense mucho y espero sus rw chicas .

Na. Sailor moon no es mío y ninguno de sus personajes u__u, pa mi mala suerte solo son usados por mi mente loca para traerlos a ustedes en esta bella historia n__n

--------------------********************** SERENA & DARIEN ********************-------------------

**JUNTANDO CORAZONES **

**MANOS A LA OBRA**

Por Princesita moon

_Cuantas veces estamos anhelando algo con todo nuestro corazón que al momento que eso va a ser realidad simplemente no lo crees y es normal nadie vive en un cuento de hadas y ese es el problema por que no simplemente hacemos nuestro propio cuentos de hadas, que no tenga príncipes ni princesas pero estés tu y esa persona que amas. Que no haya una bruja entrometida pero que cada dificultad la enfrente juntos y sobre todo que no tenga magia sino verdadero amor…_

Darien y Serena habían llegado al baile cuando un intruso se interpone, lo cual no pone muy feliz a Darien por el apodo utilizado a Serena.

(?): y a mi no me vas a saludar bombón

Darien: enojado por el apodo que le habían puesto a su, si a su Serena.. ( les dije n__n)

Serena: pero pero- brinca la abrasa y le da un beso en su cachete- viniste ruka

(?2): oye y yo

Serena: Michiru hola - la abrasa-

Haruka: creíste que nos perderíamos de esto pequeña,- tocando su cabeza-

Darien. Mujjj- haciendo ruido para que lo tomaran en cuenta-

Serena: a perdón- riendo- el es Darien Chiba…-Darien voltea a verla para ver que mas decía de el, la chica se sonroja y dice – mi pareja- Haruka al oír esto abre mas los ojos fulminando a Darien mas de lo que ya lo hacia y serena al notar esto- de baile. Mi pareja de baile- uff-

Darien: mucho gusto – saludando con las manos- Darien Chiba-

Haruka: ya que mi gatita no me presenta soy Haruka y ella es Michiru- esta voltea verla esperando- mujj , mi novia

Michiru: mucho gusto Darien – saludándose-

Darien: el gusto es mío

Michiru:-hablándole bajo- no te preocupes no te la va a quitar. Pues había notado la mirada que este le hacia a la rubia mientras jugaba con Haruka-

Darien: perdón- sonrojado- yo… no es… bueno

Michiru: jeje no te preocupes, soy una tumba- demás ella es su prima

Darien: su prima- sorprendido- es prima de Serena, prima

Michiru: si – sonriendo- es su prima

Darien: ooooo- sonríe-

Ami., Lita, Mina y Rei se reúnen pues no contaban con esta interrupción como quitar a Haruka el guardaespaldas mas entrenado de Serena , eso era una gran tarea y no era nada fácil

Ami: bueno chicas como le vamos a hacer con Haruka, saben como es con Serena

Lita: yo no tengo ni idea

Rei: pues hay que planear y pronto por que si no se va a echar a perder todo

Mina: yo se , ya tengo el nombre del plan

Ami: enserio y cual es

Mina: -sonriendo- aplastando cucarachas- mirando alas chicas para que opinaran

Lita: grosera

Rei: estas loca el único plan que funcionaria seria- se pone de lado y hace una pose- seduciendo a Haruka

Ami: - riendo- que bueno que tu ya te apuntaste por que yo no le entro ok, mejor me quedo con Richard- las chicas estaban riendo y Rei estaba roja del coraje

Rei: oigan no … ósea yo ..

Lita: hay amiga que bueno que ya saliste del closet-riendo-

Rei: no , es que …

Mina: pobre del Nicolás y el bien ilusionado

Rei: no sean tontas yo hablo de Michiru – toda roja aún del coraje y pena-

Ami: a bueno hubieras empezado por eso ya me había preocupado je je je

Lita: bueno no hay que perder mas tiempo por que miren- las chicas voltean a ver hacia donde Lita les apunt y agrega- ademas yo quiero estar con mi pareja asi como ustedes

Estaba serena al lado de Haruka y Michiru mientras Darien estaba a un lado solito, Haruka mas era sombra de Serena que acompañante no la dejaba para nada y mucho menos que Darien estuviera cercas de ella, además ven a sus respectivas parejas esperándolas

Mina: como dicen – levanta un dedo- lo que no puedes hacer hoy hazlo mañana - Las chicas solo bajan la cabeza-, no perenmen-hace como que esta pensando-a si, no hagas mañana lo que no haces hoy, si ya no lo hiciste para que hacerlo, verdad- sonriendo

Lita: tu no tienes remedio- negando con la cabeza-

Ami: bueno Rei háblale a Michiru

Rei: a la orden mi capitana jeje- hace señal con la mano en la cabeza y se dirigen hacia donde estaban los demás chicos –

Rei: Michiru me permites unos minutos

Michiru: claro linda, ahorita vengo – avisa a sus acompañantes-

Michiru llega con las chicas y estas le empiezan a contar el plan que habían hecho para juntar a Serena y Darien, esta las apoya pero pues también tienes sus dudas de que pueda funcionar, además de que las chicas pasaron algunos detallitos que pudieran acabar mal, pero no la dejaban hablar.

Michiru: bueno ya les ayudo- sonriendo a las chicas- pero que quieren que haga

Lita: es muy fácil, usa tus encantos

Michiru: …? - con cara de no entiendo-

Ami: pues… que distraigas muy bien a Haruka, mujjj tu me entiendes

Mina: si pues que le coquetees y lo entretengas- le guiña un ojo- pero recuerda que somos estudiantes y no podemos ver muchas cosas he-riéndole a la chica-

Michiru: -sonrojada. Estem… bueno pues yo hare el intento

Rei: eso, tu puedes tigresa- sonriéndole-

Mina: uuuuuuuuuu

Michiru: caminando hacia Haruka y con la cabeza agachada- como me deje convencer, solo yo por andar abriendo la bocota, bueno no es un gran sacrificio verdad- riéndose con ella misma-

Haruka: oye por que tardaste tanto- mirando a Michiru-

Michiru pensamientos: es ahora o nunca- se le acerca a Haruka y la abrasa

Haruka: linda estas bien –viéndola raro-

Michiru: vamos a bailar por favor si -ojitos de gatos con botas-

Haruka: linda tengo que cuidar a …..

Michiru: ándale- se le acerca peligroso a la cara- sip

Haruka: estem… glup- claro linda

Michiru: no que no – en voz baja, al pasar por Serena le guiña un ojo-

Serena y Darien pensamientos: uff por fin solos

Darien: Serena te gus….

Pero es interrumpido por las chicas, la hora del plan había comenzado, ellas primero que empezaron a platicar para distraer pues la pelinegra le susurra algo a Mina

Rei: ya es hora de que llores…

Mina: pero no quiero , estoy muy agusto

Rei: Mina, por favor

Mina: pero no tengo razón- le saca la lengua

Rei: a no, mira tu no tienes pareja, estas sola, nadie te quiere he he haber dime no es razón- la rubia estaba empezando a hacer pucheros –además te ves muy fea y no eres la diosa del amor y la belleza

Mina: bua bua, no tengo pareja no me quieren- gritando y haciendo que todos la volteen a ver-

Serena: oye Mina que tienes- preocupada-

Mina: yo…. No me quieren bua bua es que Rei me ….

Ami: -interrumpiendo, Lo que menos necesitaban era a mina echándolo a perder – es que Richard le consiguió a Mina una pareja pero no a llegado

Richard: enserio … - volteando a ver a Ami

Ami: claro- se le acerca y le dice en voz baja- luego te explico

Richard: a si mi amigo…. – pensando mientras Serena lo ve- Zafiro.. si el .

Serena: y ya le hablaste, tal vez ahorita viene

Mina: entonces lo espero, snif snif- tratando de calmarse-

Lita: nooooooooooooo- interrumpiendo- no mejor vamos a verlo a lo mejor se le poncho el carro

Rei: claro es una opción

Mina: -acercándose a Richard- oye y es guapo tu amigo

Ami: -pellizcándola y diciéndole en voz baja- Mina es una mentira te acuerdas, es el plan ok..

Mina: por que todo me pasa a mi , snif snif- bajando la cabeza-

Serena: y saben donde vive- volteando a verlo- no quiero ver así a Mina – pensamientos: o es por que no quieres estar consolando a tu amiga en vez de estar con Darien- pues claro upss- aja te cache- solo un tantito.

Darien: entonces vamos, así podemos estar todos juntos, no? -Pensamientos Darien: a si menos interrupciones verdad- dije todos juntos – si pero acuérdate que leo tus pensamientos- tramposo-somos iguales no te sorprendas

Andrew: es una buena opción ir todos para no perdernos

Nicolás: sabes la Dirección- viendo a Richard

Richard: ammm- nervioso

Ami: yo la se- voltean a ver a la chica extrañados- bueno yo me la aprendí cuando fui con Richard-

Rei: esta decidido vamos todos, bueno yo me voy con Nicolás, Andrew con Lita, Mina se va con Ami y Richard y Serena con Darien (claro seria malo dejar ir a Mina con Serena y Darien capaz que mete la pata), los chicos se van a sus respectivos carros, el carro de Richard es el que iba adelante , de ahí iba Nicolás, Andrew y Darien.

***En el carro de Nicolás:

Nicolás: y a mi si me vas a decir que es todo esto-serio

Rei: que?- nerviosa- ya sabes vamos por la pareja de Mina-

Nicolás: Rei te conozco, por favor conozco esa aura que traes y se que estas planeando algo

Rei pensamientos: ay que bien me conoce

Nicolás: y bien me vas a decir:

Rei: bueno- carita de niña regañada- es un plan para que Serena y Darien puedan decirse que se quieren, todas nos hemos dado cuenta

Nicolás: con que era eso, jeje yo también me di cuenta cuenten conmigo ok-riéndole a la chica-

Rei: gracias

Nicolás: para ti todo lo que quieras- guiñándole un ojo

Rei:-sonrojada- mujjjj

***Carro de Richard:

Mina: enserio no tienes un amigo

Richard: Mina no se ni de que estaban hablando solo les seguí la corriente

Mina: uy ya que me había hecho ilusiones

Richard- solo se ríe-

Ami: Mina ya sabias que íbamos a sacar algo para irnos de ahí

Mina: oye pero tal vez si habían encontrado a un amigo- sonriendo

Ami: ay Mina – riendo-

***Con Andrew

Lita: Andrew puedo pedirte…

Andrew: no me pidas dame el beso- sonriéndole coqueto-

Lita: a no eso no- el chico hace puchero de tristeza- bueno ahorita no- el chico ríe- es que…

Andrew: tu pídeme lo que quieras ok

Lita: lo que quiera-

Andrew: mmm… algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir, pero si lo que quieras

Lita: bueno , ya dijiste- sonriéndole- quiero que le quites su teléfono y las llaves del carro a Darien

Andrew: que?

Lita: tu dijiste lo que quiera

Andrew: pero eso- asustado- pero …- Lita lo mira seria- dije que me iba a arrepentir, uff ni modo, pero me vas a decir para que

Lita: claro amor, es por que bueno queremos que Darien y Serena se hagan novios- sonriéndole.

Andrew: valla ustedes si que se toman enserio lo que piensan, además que yo también veo como que ellos dos se gustan, será un placer ayudarte, pero una cosa, si le quito las llaves a Darien no creo que sea de mucha ayuda

Lita: pero por que

Andrew: Darien conoce tanto a su carro que capaz lo prende como ratero jeje- riendo

Lita: fácil hay que quitarle la gasolina- sonriéndole

Andrew: recuérdame nunca hacerte nada malo- serio- jejejeje

Lita: yo también te quiero- le da un beso en el cachete mientras el maneja-

***Con Darien y Serena

En este carro se respira una ligera tensión ninguno a abierto la boca para nada, Darien ahora sin su saco esta metido en sus pensamientos mientras que su acompañante esta por las mismas.

Serena pensamientos: que le digo, como empiezo la platica - yo opino que- mira tu no opines y nomas da ideas- uy que genio, así no te va a pelar- no nos conviene a las dos ok- ok tregua mental por el día de hoy- mas te vale

Darien pensamientos: Darien tu puedes, tu puedes- si no mas ases que le vas a mover al carro y le tocas la pierna- pervertido-mira mira quien lo pensó- pero no lo hice- lo pensaste- primero concéntrate en que le digo- tu nomas abre la boca y ella te lo va a gradecer- pues aquí voy

Darien: Serena estas bien- ella voltea a verlo- es que no as dicho nada

Serena:-riendo- tu tampoco

Darien: jeje es cierto- tocándose la cabeza con una mano-

Serena: es que estaba preocupada por Mina, ella esta sola

Darien: bueno tal vez quieras estar con ella- con un tono triste-

Serena: no- sobresaltada- bueno… es te no, solo es que es bueno que quiera venir con su pareja no crees

Darien: y a ti no te molesta tu pareja

Serena: mmm… déjame pensarlo- sonriéndole- te voy a decir un secreto pero no se lo digas. Hablando en voz baja

Darien:-siguiéndole el juego y sonriendo-esta bien no le digo

Serena: el- Darien atento pero mirando hacia la carretera y sonriendo- el es ….. un cabeza de chorlito jeje- riéndose a carcajadas

Darien: así- también riéndose- sabes también te voy a decir un secreto-en voz baja- Serena asiente con la cabeza-mi pareja es una antipática engreída- riéndose también

Serena: jajaja esa estuvo buena me la regresaste verdad

Darien: claro jeje-

Después de 20 minutos y muchas vueltas que parecían laberinto no saben ni como pero llegaron a una cabaña escondida, la cual estaba con las luces prendidas, todos salen de sus carros.

Ami: bueno aquí es,

Mina: si, que bien llegamos- quiero verlo- no mina espera tu no vallas , mejor que vallan Serena y Darien que al cabos están mas cerca de la puerta

Serena: pero por que nosotros u__u

Darien: vamos cabeza de chorlito no te enojes, vamos - la toma del brazo-

Serena: -sonrojada-. ok

Lita: pero antes Serena préstame tu cel.

Serena: esta en el carro de Darien en el asiento donde venia

Darien: aquí están las llaves

Lita: uy gracias n__n

Mina, Rei y Lita: - sonreían, ven a Darien tocar pero nadie sale-

Serena: no hay nadie

Rei: metete, mira que Mina va a llorar de nuevo

Mina: yo no….- pero un pellizcon en el brazo que nadie noto logra su cometido- bua bua

Serena: ya Mina ya vamos - y entra con Darien en la cabaña

Los siguientes minutos fue un caos, solo se miraban a las chicas corriendo, los chicos ayudándoles a sacar la gasolina desconectando la manguera, el carro de Darien llevándose su cel. y el de Serena que fue una fortuna dejaran ahí eso se resumía a incomunicados,

Serena Y Darien se encontraban hablándole al chico que casualmente no salía, lo buscaron en el segundo piso y tampoco

Serena: Darien me da miedo,

Darien: -la toma otra vez del brazo- no creo que haya nadie aquí mejor vámonos

Pero oyen el grito de los chicos que ya se van y sales no tan rápido pues sabían que los esperarían pero eso es lo que ellos pensaron, oyen a los carros arrancar

Serena: ay Darien nos dejan saliendo de la cabaña y viendo a los carros que ya llevaban algo de ventaja- espérennos- grita

Darien: no te preocupes ahorita los alcanzamos- y se toca el pantalón en busca de sus llaves pero ..-upsss o no – se toca la cabeza-

Serena: que paso Darien?-asustada- ay algún monstro, tal vez el chupa cabras- con cara de terror

Darien: no , es que Lita se llevo mis llaves jeje- riendo

Serena: que? Y te ríes, no puede ser como le hacemos

Darien: no te preocupes se prender mi carro sin ellas

Serena:-sonriendo que bien –

Los chicos se suben al carro, Serena y Darien suben al carro al chico busca unas pinzas en la guantera y logra prender su carro , los dos muestran su felicidad en el rostro cuando el carro empieza a pararse

Serena: y ahora que pasa-viendo a Darien-

Darien: no se, espérame,- checa el carro y nota el mensaje rojo en el tablero "check the gages"- o hoooooooooooo

Serena: no es bueno verdad

Darien: -sonríe nervioso-es que bueno…

Serena: ya dime por favor

Darien: pues solo se acabo la gasolina- sonriéndole-

Serena: a cosa insignificante, no tenemos gasolina para irnos, pero ya se- se remueve en el sillón buscando algo- mi cel. donde esta mi cel.

Darien: creo que se fue con Lita-riéndose de la chica- cosa insignificante verdad?

Serena: ay no te aguanto- se baja del carro

El día por fin había dado señal de por que estuvo lloviendo y una ligera lluvia se sentía al estar ala intemperie

Serena: genial aquí con este- mirando a Darien-gracioso, y lloviendo nada puede ser peor- truena en el cielo y Serena baja la cabeza- para que hable

Darien: no te enojes cabeza de chorlito

Serna: deja de decirme así, ay no por que peleo mejor vamos a buscar la salida

Darien: enserio tu crees salir de este laberinto por que yo no-sonriéndole-

Serena: por que no te dejas de reír, me desesperas, creo que te hace daño la lluvia – el chico encoje los hombros- ya contigo no puedo

La rubia emprende el camino sola hacia el camino laberinto por el que habían venido

Darien: vamos Serena no seas terca, ya empezó mas la lluvia

Serena: Si no vas conmigo me voy sola.-gritando-

Darien: por que son así las mujeres de tercas - Volteando al cielo y luego voltea a ver ala chica que se miraba a distancia….

_--------x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* SERENA & DARIEN *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _----

Que es lo que pasara con los chicos ahora que están solos, incomunicados n__n, además que es lo que hará Haruka cuando no encuentre a su niña jeje eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo, ya solo quedan 2 capítulos para terminar con esta historia u__u va a ser emocionante así que espérenlos. Saludos de parte de Darien, Edward y su servidora cuídense mucho niñas

_By. Princesita Moon _


End file.
